


never let go

by hojoonahaf



Series: tol and smol [2]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just a bit gayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one in which nakta always takes care of him and hansol is a little overwhelmed when nakta breaks down for the first time





	

Hansol had never seen Yooncheol cry. In four years of knowing each other, Yooncheol had been this strong presence, his closest friend, who would always look out for him and take him in his arms whenever something made him feel like shit. He was good at it, too, never failing to make Hansol feel better, feel loved.

But now it was different, because Hansol was standing in front of Yooncheols room and he was hearing _sniffles_ from inside that suspiciously sounded like crying and it was so confusing to even consider it was his best friend in there. Then again, Hansol couldn't think of who else it could be, so he knocked tentatively, feeling like the worry was eating him from inside.

The sniffles stopped almost immediately and Hansol couldn't help but knock again and clear his throat and mumble: "Yooncheol? It's me, are you okay?"

There was no reply for a while and just when Hansol was going to say something again, he heard shuffling and the door was being pulled open and Hansol knew right away that his suspicions had been right.   
"Hey.", Yooncheol said, obviously trying to hide how upset he was. "I'm, uh, kinda busy right now, can we-"   
"Why were you crying?", Hansol interrupted, softly pushing his friend away so he could step inside, since he had no intention of leaving before he knew what was going on. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"   
Yooncheol didn't look at him when he closed the door again, but Hansol didn't mind because he knew his friend needed to regain some composure. When he sat on his usual spot on the bed, he noticed how the pillow was all wet. It made his heart ache a little, knowing that something had hurt Yooncheol this much and that he wouldn't even have known if he didn't come here.

"Yooncheol?", he mumbled, patting the empty spot next to him. "Come here. Tell me what's going on."   
"Nothing is going on.", his friend told him, sniffing a little as he plopped down next to Hansol. Even sitting he was towering above him, always so much taller than everyone else, yet still the softest and most loveable human being Hansol could think of. A big part of him wanted to hug Yooncheol, just because physical contact was always a part of their relationship and Hansol knew how much a hug could help. At the same time this was overwhelming him and he honestly didn't know if it would help Yooncheol as much as it helped him, so he only reached out an arm, wrapping it around his friend's shoulder and shifting a little closer. Almost immediately, Yooncheol leaned into him, sniffing again as he reached up to wipe his face with his sleeve.

"Please tell me the truth.", Hansol mumbled. "Did something happen? Was there an accident? Did someone insult you? Were-"

"It's nothing like that.", Yooncheol interrupted and Hansol knew he was crying again, his voice all shaky and uneven. "I just got upset for no reason."

"You can't just cry for no reason.", Hansol told him. "Please, I need to know. You're my best friend and you're always there for me and I've never seen you cry so you're kinda freaking me out right now." "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"It's just...you shouldn't see me like this. Like this is the last thing I wanted, please don't be upset."   
"Why are you talking about me?", Hansol asked softly. "It doesn't matter how I feel right now, what matters is that something made you cry and that you won't even tell me."   
"I don't even know, I just got overwhelmed by my thoughts. I'm fine, really.", Yooncheol said after a few seconds.   
"What kind of thoughts?" It was hard, but Hansol felt like they were finally getting somewhere with this. "Like, you don't have to tell me, but if you want to talk about it..."   
"I just got so annoyed for no reason earlier. Mostly it's just a lot of feelings that I kept inside for too long. It's hard to release them, since I'm usually the one who takes care of everyone and stuff.", Yooncheol explained, sitting up a little as he wiped the wet off his face once again.

"Oh." Hansol gulped. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like you couldn't be upset. It's no shame to be taken care of every once in a while, you know?"   
"I guess.", Yooncheol mumbled after a few seconds. "It's just weird, that's all."   
"It's not.", Hansol told him softly, wrapping his arms around Yooncheol. "You know, I love you and I don't mind taking care of you. And I'll be there whenever you need me, so please don't feel like a burden when you're angry or upset. After all you're the one who always helps me in the first place."   
His friend gave a last, small sniffle and leaned into the embrace, seemingly calmer now.   
"Thanks.", he whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "Hansollie, I love you too."   
When he finally looked up, his eyes were a little red from crying, but the way he looked at Hansol was something entirely new, something that made him feel all warm inside all of a sudden because it was so soft and loving. Without thinking about it, Hansol leaned down to press a kiss to Yooncheol's cheek before pulling him close again, thinking about never letting go.


End file.
